Meredith McKay Alternate Version
by MissyLyssie
Summary: 5 years in the future, this is a snapshot of a moment in Rodney McKay's life. Rodney/Katie pairing. This is an alternate version of an alternate reality fic! Have fun trying to keep that straight! Just so you know, this is NOT PG2.


A/N - This story started off as being a Project Generation 2 one, but as the overall storyline of the series changed, so did events and so this story ended up being one that doesn't fit.

I have kept it up here because I felt that it was a good story even though it doesn't fit any more.

This is a Rodney/Katie fic.

Enjoy and please read and review!

* * *

Rodney was more nervous than he'd ever been before. His hands were sweaty as he walked around in circles outside the Infirmary doors. But after what seemed like forever, he finally heard the sound he had been waiting for, the sound of his newest baby. After 9 months of pregnancy and seven and a half hours of labour, his latest child was finally here.

Rodney had been pacing the hallway after he had been kicked out of the infirmary by his irate wife a few hours ago. Many of his friends had come by to spend some time with him, but at the very moment he heard his baby's cry, he was alone. Not being able to wait he rushed over to the door, looking for Carson or one of the nurses. Looking tired, and slightly ruffled, Carson appeared, smiling.

"Can I see them?" Rodney asked impatiently, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Aye lad. Doctor Cameron is just cleaning the baby up, and then you'll both be able to hold the wee child," Carson replied with a smile, "Katie is this way," he added, taking Rodney into the curtained area behind him.

Katie looked up and smiled. Rodney immediately engulfed her in a hug. Before pulling back and looking at her. She was sweaty, her hair was sticking to her face and she looked tired, but he thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"The baby...?" Rodney asked softly. Katie gave him a weary smile.

"She's beautiful Rodney," she replied.

"She? Another girl?" Rodney enquired. Katie responded with a happy smile and a nod as Brandi brought the baby in to them.

"Here she is," she said, tucking the pink blanket more securely around the little girl's body, before handing her to her parents.

"Have you got any names chosen Rodney?" Katie asked. Her husband looked down at the sleeping little child and shook his head.

"None that suit such a tiny little thing," he said. They sat in silence, simply gazing at their new daughter, until they were interrupted.

"Mommy! Daddy!" two small voices cried, before the owners of said voices came bursting in, Carson following a second later.

"Sorry. They were already down here and as soon as they heard that the baby was born, no one could stop them," he explained. Katie looked up at the doctor and smiled in gratitude.

"It's fine," Rodney said, waving the Scot's apology off. Carson nodded and retreated back to where Brandi stood beside the curtain separating the area from the rest of the infirmary.

"Has the baby got a name?" Danni asked, at the same time as Sami asked, "Is it a girl?"

Rodney and Katie laughed before the former answered their twins.

"Yes it is a girl and no, she doesn't have a name yet," he explained, as Katie had an idea.

"Do you two have any ideas?" she asked.

"Lizzie?" Danni suggested and Sami shook her head.

"Jackie?" she suggested instead. Then Danni's eyes brightened and she leant in towards Sami and whispered in her twin's ear before they both straightened up and faced their parents, looking as serious as two four year olds could look.

"Meredith," they decided. Rodney and Katie shared a look before looking back at their girls.

"You want to give her my actual first name?" their dad asked. The girls nodded and looked at their mom.

"I don't mind," she said.

"Huh... Meredith it is then," he stated, pausing slightly before getting an idea and speaking again, "How about Meredith Anne?" he asked. Katie smiled.

"Love it," she responded. Danni and Sami grinned as Rodney beckoned them over.

"Dannielle, Samantha, meet Meredith Anne, your new baby sister," he said. The two little girls sat on the bed with their parents and baby Meredith.

After deciding that the birth register could wait, both Doctor Beckett and his wife went back to the main infirmary, leaving the McKay family to their bonding.

-fin-


End file.
